


从童话说起

by EJASU



Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJASU/pseuds/EJASU





	从童话说起

一、

学校总会有几个让人永远说不腻的传说  
例如屋顶残留着曾经在那里自杀的幽灵  
例如后山的荒废古井里藏着投井自尽的骸骨  
例如图书馆的一角是学生们专门尝禁果的地方  
又例如只要到了某位实习老师当值期间学校就有许多人生病的诅咒

「松井老师!不好了!」  
寂静的午后门外突然传来着急的声音  
老师赶紧打开保健室的门,发现走廊有两个女生互相搀扶着  
「怎么了吗?」  
「啊…是桑原老师啊」  
她们的表情瞬间变得失望  
「怎样?你们身体不好还要挑老师来看吗?」  
「不、不是,只是松井老师的话…」  
两个女生被她的臭脸吓到,赶紧收起自己的表情  
「松井老师怎样?是比较温柔还是她贴的止血贴比较好看?」  
「不…」  
「瑞希,你要把病人吓死了啦」  
瑞希的身后出现珠理奈灿烂的笑脸  
「抱歉抱歉,桑原老师只是过来帮忙整理文件而已.今天还是松井老师当值喔」  
「啊,松井老师,我肚子不太舒服…」  
她们一见到珠理奈就皱起眉头,露出痛苦的模样闪身走进保健室内  
瑞希只能对着她们的背影翻白眼  
不管什么年纪,人都只是看脸的生物

珠理奈好不容易『治好』那两个的学生后瑞希才拿下塞在耳朵里的棉球  
高中生怎么那么多话可以跟老师聊?  
不是说正值叛逆期吗?  
还是说发情能治好叛逆?  
「你当保健室老师太浪费了,应该去当班主任」  
瑞希把文件归好档后一个个摆回柜子里  
「这样能够激发学生们上课的意愿」  
而不是天天跑来保健室装病  
珠理奈一边填着学生的资料一边为瑞希的话发笑  
「那瑞希应该去当体育老师,绝对能培训出不少运动精英」  
「比起运动服还是白袍好看啊」  
瑞希喃喃说道  
「不过如果…」  
瑞希话还没说完,突然门外响起轻轻的敲门声

「请进」  
「失礼了」  
声音听上去虽然不是活力十足,但也不虚弱  
应该不是来装病的  
瑞希心里这么想着,同时扭过身去好奇着走进来的人是谁  
「松井老师」  
抱着一叠资料的女生先是向珠理奈打了个招呼  
眼睛不经意扫过书柜才发现瑞希的存在  
「桑原老师」  
「啊,是玲奈同学啊」  
瑞希立刻展露灿烂的笑容  
玲奈算是为数不多不会对自己差别待遇的人之一  
「是瑞希最喜欢的学生呢」  
瑞希笑着走向玲奈,顺便用手背拍打一下珠理奈的脸  
「痛」  
「我来帮你拿一点吧」  
「没关系,并不是太重」  
玲奈笑着婉拒了她,然后把资料都放在珠理奈的桌面上  
「这些是老师需要的文件」  
「谢谢」  
「话说玲奈同学今年是高三了吧?」  
「嗯,是的」  
玲奈看向瑞希点了点头  
「比起其他人,好像很少见玲奈来保健室呢,就算来也是为了资料」  
至少在她的记忆中都没有玲奈躺在保健室里的记忆  
「难道也是只挑珠理奈当值的时候才过来吗?」  
瑞希立刻瞪向珠理奈,后者十分无辜地摇了摇头  
「不,我也没有见过玲奈同学生病啊」  
「我只是很少运动,也很少生病所以才没有来而已」  
玲奈笑着解释  
运动有时候反而引起更多伤口  
「发烧什么的也是在假日时才发生」  
「喔…听其他人说玲奈同学都只吃蔬菜呢,偶尔也要吃一下肉喔」  
「珠理奈听谁说的,我怎么没听说?」  
「不,跟其他学生闲聊的时候会聊到吧」  
「那她们怎么没跟我聊到?」  
「大概是瑞希太凶了,所以人家也不敢跟你说吧」  
「什么啊」  
看她们两人像小孩子那样吵架  
站在一旁的玲奈有点尴尬  
她们在自己面前会不会太过放松了?  
「那个,我该是时候回去了」  
「啊,好的.珠理奈你阻碍别人了」  
「谢谢玲奈同学,明明是瑞希你先问问题的啊!」  
还没走出去两人又开始闹了  
玲奈压下笑意快步离开

文件整理得差不多,瑞希也离开了后珠理奈瞄了一眼时钟发现已经过了放学时间  
站起来往窗外看,处于三楼的保健室能直接看到校门  
除了穿着社团制服的学生还在附近走动外剩下的人也不多了  
珠理奈正想着是不是该下班时门外再度响起敲门声  
以为是因为练习而受伤的学生要来治疗  
珠理奈连忙打开门后却发现是玲奈  
她的肩膀上挂着书包,看样子应该是要准备离开学校  
「玲奈同学?怎么了吗?」  
「刚才、在校门口遇到桑原老师,她说有份文件忘记给你,但她又赶着离开所以希望我能够把它交给你」  
玲奈喘着气,说到后面几乎没了声音  
「你怎么喘成这样?」  
珠理奈实在忍不住笑意,接过她递给自己的文件问道  
「我想着老师你可能下班了,所以就赶过来了」  
珠理奈本来想说她后天再给自己也可以  
不过她都赶成这样子了  
再这样说的话会让她觉得自己这一趟很浪费力气吧?  
「谢谢,进来补充点水分吧?」  
「诶?没关系,我差不多该走了」  
「约了人吗?」  
「不」  
「有社团活动?」  
「没有」  
「赶着回家做作业?」  
「也不是很赶…」  
「那进来聊聊嘛」  
珠理奈笑着向她招了招手  
见她还是站在门口不动就只好抓着她的手腕把她拉进来

「啊,幸好我们都是女生,不然别人看到还以为我们要做什么」  
珠理奈让玲奈坐在床上后才转身去倒水  
玲奈听见她的话后也笑了笑  
心想如果珠理奈是男性的话她就会后天才把文件送过来了  
「给你水」  
「谢谢」  
玲奈微笑向她道谢同时接下水杯  
「我记得玲奈同学平时的身体检查都没什么问题吧?」  
珠理奈把自己的椅子拉到床边坐下  
「嗯…的确是这样没错」  
玲奈虽然有点困惑,但还是乖乖回答她的问题  
「所以脸这么红应该只是因为体力不济吧?」  
珠理奈往玲奈的脸靠近  
还用手指背面贴近她的脸颊去测试温度  
「摸上去又感觉正常呢,所以是被太阳晒的?」  
玲奈看着珠理奈自顾自地开始研究自己的体温  
不理会她的膝盖已经顶到床沿,几乎把自己的右腿夹在中间  
也不理会她撑在床面的手臂看上去像是要把自己拥入怀  
她居然完全不觉得两人之间的距离很暧昧  
这下子别人看到的话才不管她们都是女生,绝对会觉得她们有什么的

「啊,水喝完了?要再喝一杯吗?」  
珠理奈低下头一看,发现玲奈手里的水杯已经空了  
「不用了,我差不多要走了」  
「好吧」  
珠理奈接过玲奈的塑料杯  
脚往地面一撑就连人带椅滑到垃圾桶旁把杯子丢进去  
最后转向玲奈粲然一笑  
像是在炫耀又像是在等候赞赏,但说出口却是…  
「回家的路上要小心喔」  
「…好」

过了一个星期再次和瑞希一起搭档  
两人并没有在保健室待着  
而是抱着资料假装经过实际特意绕到运动场边观看学生跑步  
「啊,第一名很可爱呢」  
「第五名也不错」  
「啊咧?玲奈同学也在喔」  
瑞希这才发现最后三名里面有玲奈的存在  
「瑞希最喜爱的玲奈同学吗?」  
「就我一个人喜欢她吗?明明每次都是你指定她帮忙搬资料」  
「作为老师是不能偏爱的」  
「你就只是个校医而已啊」  
「啊,要冲线了要冲线了」  
三人的速度难分前后,玲奈看似要领先的瞬间就被超前  
珠理奈和瑞希看着玲奈得到最后一名时都不禁同时发出惋惜的叫声  
「好可惜!」  
「果然体力太差了呢,上次你叫她帮忙拿资料给我,只是从校门跑过来脸就红了好久」  
「诶?校门?」  
瑞希皱着眉,一副不明白她在说什么的样子  
「是啊,她说你在校门找到她,叫她帮忙把资料拿给我」  
「什么啊,我是在巴士站那边给她的,还说她可以等你当值再给你」  
「诶?啊…玲奈同学果然是个好孩子呢」  
「什么意思?」  
「大概她觉得我知道她特意从巴士站跑过来给我资料会给我很大的压力吧?所以才特意说在校门口拿到的」  
「喔…真是个体贴的孩子呢」  
「对吧?」  
两人在场边上对着彼此傻笑了一番才慢慢走回保健室

午后玲奈抱着不算多的资料去找珠理奈  
本来以为上午有看见的瑞希也会在,结果保健室里只有珠理奈一人  
「嗯?桑原老师呢?」  
「她今天只来上午,中午就走了,好羡慕」  
珠理奈说完就对着玲奈哈哈大笑两声  
玲奈不自觉地扬起嘴角,把资料放在老位置  
「资料就放在这里了」  
「辛苦了,谢谢」  
「那我先回去了」  
玲奈走到门口,刚摸到门把又被珠理奈喊住  
回头看去,见她笑嘻嘻地看着自己  
「玲奈同学是喜欢我吗?」  
「诶?」  
「桑原老师说她是在巴士站把资料给你的喔,还特意从那么远的地方跑回来,难道不是因为想见老师一面吗?」  
珠理奈故意开着玩笑  
想看她红着脸反驳自己『老师真是的,在乱说什么呢』的害羞模样  
如果是玲奈这样的话应该会很可爱吧?  
结果玲奈只是眨了眨眼,缓缓吐出一句  
「老师真像个小孩子呢」  
「诶?」

珠理奈还没弄明白玲奈的意思就见她把门把上的锁按了下去  
「等一下…玲奈同学你为什么要锁门?」  
「如果我回答你说『是喔,老师.我喜欢你』老师你要怎么做?跟我交往吗?」  
玲奈面无表情,一步一步向珠理奈走来  
「应该不会…?」  
珠理奈看着她的眼神像是有杀气一样,不禁有点心慌  
是自己玩笑开太大了吗?  
「所以老师最后只会笑嘻嘻地说谢谢吧?」  
玲奈走到珠理奈面前也不停下,手撑着她背后的桌子  
低下头倾身向她逼近,两人的距离越缩越短  
在鼻子快要碰上的瞬间才停了下来  
珠理奈眨了眨眼,盯着玲奈脸颊上的小痣看  
「玲奈同学,不觉得太近了吗?」  
真的太近了  
近得珠理奈必须要小声说话,不然会吓到人的  
「别人看到会把我开除掉的喔」  
不管是谁看到她们这样子都会误以为她们在做什么不可描述的事吧?  
「例如校医指染学生什么的,听上去不太…」  
玲奈叹了一口气,把珠理奈的嘴巴捂住  
「唔唔唔?唔唔」  
即使如此,珠理奈还是不断发出声音

「老师其实并不擅长被表白吧?不敢回绝对方怕对方心碎,所以每次都打哈哈带过,但是又喜欢调戏别人想看别人害羞的样子.不知道这样子很容易玩出火吗?」  
玲奈说着用膝盖顶在椅子的软垫上借力,跨开脚落坐在珠理奈的大腿上  
这一个举动吓得珠理奈立刻噤声,大气都不敢喘  
虽然说门已经锁上,窗外除了鸟之外也不会有生物经过  
但难保不会有意外  
万一有人开直升飞机经过怎么办?

见珠理奈终于放下嬉皮笑脸的态度后玲奈才拿开自己的手  
比起刚才的超近距离,珠理奈觉得现在的距离才更让她心跳加速  
可能是因为玲奈的双腿压着自己的身体接触  
也可能是她一脸冷漠的直视  
实在看不出她到底想怎样  
「那个…」  
两人静默太久,气氛过于尴尬  
珠理奈正打算开口打破沉默,玲奈就往前靠近了一点  
顿一下,咽了咽口水  
「玲…」  
再开口,玲奈就再靠近一点  
这下珠理奈真的不知道该怎么办才好  
不能动口又不能动手  
嗯?等一下  
玲奈是故意作弄她的吧?  
因为知道即使身为校医也不能随意触碰学生,所以才这么肆无忌惮  
意识到这点的珠理奈勾了勾嘴角  
原本占领上风的玲奈看她表情一变,心里有种不祥的预感  
果然下一秒珠理奈双手往玲奈的腰肢一抱,两人的上身瞬间贴在一起  
「等…」  
玲奈瞪着眼,眼前的珠理奈骤然放大  
要不是及时撑着她的肩膀,有稍微拉开一点距离的话她们就要亲上了  
「啊哈,这样子玲奈同学就输了喔」  
见玲奈露出慌张的表情,珠理奈开心得咧开嘴傻笑

身体感觉到珠理奈微热的体温,她的双手就圈在自己的腰间  
她的气息、她的笑容就近在咫尺,前所未有的接近  
亲密得如恋人一般  
「笨蛋」  
「诶?玲奈同学不能说老师…」  
珠理奈话还没说完就被玲奈堵住了嘴  
这次不是用手,是用嘴唇  
没来得及合上的唇被舌头轻松入侵  
玲奈的秀发滑过珠理奈的脸颊,双手按着她的后脑以防她逃离  
珠理奈被香气和柔软的触感袭击得大脑一片混乱  
完全忘记反抗,由得玲奈进攻  
直到感觉到玲奈在解开自己衬衫纽扣后才稍微清醒过来  
想推开她却因为后脑被牵制着而徒劳无功  
反而更像是在回应玲奈的吻

玲奈只解开两颗纽扣就迫不及待地摸上珠理奈的胸口  
一时用指腹轻柔地滑过,一时又用手掌从脖子往下用力抚摸  
轻的时候很痒,重的时候又很解痒  
直到皮肤变红珠理奈还不知道到底是希望玲奈轻一点还是重一点  
两具身躯和舌头一样互相纠缠着,已经分不清到底是谁主动、谁被动  
室内的温度逐渐上升,空气也变得稀薄  
玲奈不得不停下亲吻,以免两人吻得要窒息  
只是才看了一眼珠理奈被自己扯开的衣领和被自己吻得迷离的眼神,便又忍不住拨开她的头发,俯身吻上她的脖子  
像个吸血鬼那样舔弄着她幼嫩的肌肤  
「哈啊…」  
珠理奈皱着眉,一口气缓不过来  
四肢因为抵抗不住从小腹那传出的酥麻感而变得瘫软

玲奈趁机把剩下的纽扣全都解开  
右手摸上珠理奈背后的胸扣,左手在小腹上轻抚着  
等胸扣被解开后,左手便顺势钻进胸罩里  
感觉到胸被玲奈的手覆盖的瞬间,珠理奈瞬间觉得连耳根都涨红了  
「已经…够了」  
珠理奈气若游丝地开口阻止玲奈,抓紧她的手希望她不会再继续  
在自己工作的地方被学生弄成这样已经很不妥  
再发展下去的话真的要被开除了  
「还不够…」  
意外的,玲奈的声音听上去比珠理奈的更动情  
珠理奈有点疑惑,双手把玲奈的脸从自己肩膀上抬起才发现她的表情有点痛苦  
为什么?  
「…玲奈真的很想要吗?」  
是因为年少所以对这方面比较冲动?  
还是因为青春期导致身体浮躁?  
「不…」  
玲奈带着微红的脸颊轻声笑了笑  
「我想要你,珠理奈,我想要的是你」  
「诶?」  
比起直呼其名,珠理奈比较惊讶如此直白的话会从玲奈的口中说出  
她平时这么成熟冷静,即使瑞希不小心开了黄腔她也完全没反应  
比起其他班的保健委员她还显得有点过分认真、严肃  
珠理奈甚至以为她对这方面有点不屑

「为、为什么?」  
「如果还需要喜欢你之外的理由,我想应该是对你有性冲动吧?」  
还没降温的脸再高上几分温度  
珠理奈清了清喉来掩饰一下自己的害羞  
「我、我的意思是…那个…」  
卡了几秒仍然说不完这个句子  
珠理奈现在脑中基本上就是一片空白  
「什么时候开始?」  
「你想我现在解释吗?」  
现在衣衫不整还做到一半的情况?  
「如果你想的话我知道有一间咖啡店挺不错…」  
「…我意识到的时候大概是上一年吧」  
玲奈叹了一口气,开始帮珠理奈把衣服穿好  
看来今天是做不成了  
「啊,我自己来就好了,谢谢」  
珠理奈不好意思地婉拒了玲奈的帮忙  
连忙把内衣整理好后又把衬衫的扣子扣好  
玲奈就默默看着她弄,继续说下去  
「高一的时候只觉得你是个喜欢说冷笑话的校医,说的笑话还经常不好笑,但你每次都很捧自己的场,有时候会被你的笑声传染而忍不住笑出来.而你还以为是自己的笑话好笑…」  
「需要这么嫌弃吗…」珠理奈哭笑不得  
「还喜欢调戏同学,趁机摸脸不止还拥抱,根本就是性骚扰」  
「我…只是在量体温」  
玲奈没有理会她的狡辩  
「大概是同为女性,所以同学们都不在乎,有些还会在班上炫耀你今天对她们说了什么,对她们笑得多温柔.渐渐的我开始讨厌你,为什么她们的话题总有你?为什么你总是对她们笑?为什么你要对她们动手动脚?最讨厌的是为什么你还要调戏我?」  
「诶?我已经很少调戏玲奈你了啊」  
「那是因为我从一开始就没反应,你才觉得没意思的」  
「抱歉…」

「后来我发现原来我不是讨厌你,只是讨厌你对我并不是特别的.我不喜欢你用同样的方式对别人,也不喜欢你用同样的方式对我.我自私地希望你只对我笑」  
玲奈用指腹轻轻划过刚才吻过的珠理奈的唇  
低下眼看着她被自己弄红的脖子  
「我有时候会梦到我们在床上抱起一起的样子,虽然看不清你的模样但又很清楚那是你.我会吻遍你的全身,听着你喊我的名字,手指在你身体里…最后留下属于我的印记」  
只是用嘴巴说一说,玲奈就觉得欲火悄悄在体内回升  
珠理奈似乎能从她眼里看出她的欲望,尴尬地移开了目光  
「有时候是你对我做同样的事,只是每次都还没等到你进去梦就醒了…珠理奈会觉得我的思想很脏吗?」  
「不、不会」  
大概没有一个人会觉得女高中生拥有这种幻想是肮脏的  
珠理奈有点紧张地用舌头滋润了一下干燥的嘴唇  
这个动作反而让玲奈觉得更加呼吸困难

「只是…咳、这种事还是要跟交往的人做比较好?你绝对不会想要和老师交往吧?」  
玲奈听她说到一半发笑  
「如果我说交不交往不是重点,重点是我想要你呢?」  
珠理奈现在对她来说就是小孩子想吃却不能吃的糖果  
只要得到过,相信自己就不会再挂念了  
「所以还真的是性冲动呢」  
珠理奈以为玲奈刚才说的只是掩饰自己的心意  
还不到她还真的是坦白了自己的意向  
「为什么对象是我?」  
「你的眼睛…」  
「眼睛?」  
珠理奈抬起头,跟一直盯着她看的玲奈对视

在玲奈心里不止一个原因  
一来珠理奈不是每天待在课室的老师  
这样就少了一分严肃感但又保持有师生的禁忌感  
二来是她的装扮  
为了配合这份工作,她每天都会穿职业套装外加白袍  
长发翩翩、没有一丝皱褶的衬衫,不说话时冷到像冰山一样  
但只要她和你一对上眼就笑得能把冰山融化  
这样的条件配上她经常调戏人的态度  
不管是谁她都会说喜欢,撩得不少人心动每天借故往保健室跑  
玲奈不想承认,但她的确是中招的其中一人  
然而在玲奈心中最特别的还是她的眼睛  
有些人只要眼神不对,调戏的话语就容易让被调戏的对象感到不舒服  
但珠理奈不一样,她的眼神真诚得不像是在调戏  
反而像是在认真向你表白一样

「…实在是太让人讨厌了」  
「诶?」  
珠理奈十分困惑  
「玲奈到底是喜欢我还是讨厌我?」  
「不喜欢」  
说是这么说,但玲奈还是忍不住再度吻上珠理奈  
这次珠理奈没有反抗,可能是稍微理解了玲奈的心理  
最初狂躁的吻因为珠理奈的回应而逐渐变得轻柔  
珠理奈放在玲奈腰间的手也不自地往上,轻轻爱抚着她的背  
原本要结束的吻却因为抚摸变得越来越深,越来越激烈

「玲奈想要吗?」  
珠理奈抽离开玲奈的唇,问了她一句  
语气比起询问更像是邀请  
「嗯…」  
玲奈微微点着头,嘴唇在她的嘴角擦过  
得到回复的珠理奈学着刚才玲奈那样解开她纽扣和胸扣  
唯一不同的是她轻轻扯下胸罩后俯身直接含住她胸前的乳尖  
「啊…」  
玲奈先是一抖,下意识往后躲却被珠理奈收紧腰部  
珠理奈从上到下十分细致地摩挲着玲奈的背  
没了衣服的阻隔,背脊被手掌滑过的感觉让玲奈浑身酥痒  
偶尔被故意按到敏感的地方还会不自觉地挺了挺腰  
看上去就像是把自己送到珠理奈嘴边一样  
这种前后被夹攻的刺激让玲奈紧紧抓着珠理奈的肩膀  
原本打算把唇咬紧,不发出一丁点的声音  
可是珠理奈的手却蓦然钻进了裙底,隔着内裤在按压着她的臀肉  
「嗯…」  
一个不留神,声音就漏了出来  
珠理奈像是被鼓励到一样,整个手掌都贴了上去  
手指尖逐渐向中间的部位靠近,一下又一下地揉动着  
「珠理奈,那边不行…」  
玲奈扭动着腰,尝试躲避珠理奈的手  
但不管怎么躲都会被缠上,一个错位手指就滑进了细缝中  
「嗯…!」  
冷不防被珠理奈碰到私处  
玲奈害羞得想要把腿合拢  
结果因为姿势问题只夹到珠理奈的腰

「玲奈这里好热」  
珠理奈用额头贴了贴玲奈滚烫的脸颊,带着笑意说  
手指从后面绕着到前面,往同一个地方摸去  
「等、嗯…!」  
从前面被摸和从后面的感觉不一样  
玲奈的话被身体的抖动卡在喉咙里  
珠理奈用故意用中指在穴口压了压,又在花核上重复一次  
随便一压都好像要把手指吸进去一样  
「还很湿喔?」  
「够了,不要再说了…」  
心心念着这么久的人就在眼前,抚摸着最私密的地方  
从开始到现在她就知道自己湿了

珠理奈笑了笑,不再调戏她,免得她恼羞成怒  
「我换一下位置」  
说完就让转椅转了半个圈,回到工作桌的面前  
拿起腰后的软枕放在玲奈和桌沿间,保证她等一下不会被桌子磕到  
玲奈看着她认真调好位置后,抬起头对她展露笑容  
「那玲奈要亲我一下吗?」  
玲奈没有任何反对的念头,抱着她的脖子直直吻下去  
双唇重合的瞬间,珠理奈的手就贴上玲奈的私处  
一开始还只是用整只手包裹着缓缓磨蹭  
接着压在洞口的两根手指也开始上下滑动  
玲奈皱起眉,本应发出的声音被堵在吻中  
手指沾到的水分越来越多的时候珠理奈便探进玲奈的内裤里  
软绵绵的私处不断涌出滑溜溜的液体,手指随意一按都满满是水  
没多久半只手掌都湿透了  
「玲奈,我要进去咯?」  
梦中的她不会这样问,所以想必今天也不会醒了  
心思早就不在接吻上的玲奈咬着唇点了点头  
她忍耐的表情和敏感的身体反应让珠理奈也不自觉呼吸急促  
得到肯定的答案后借着湿润度一点一点地把手指压了进去  
只是才进了一指节就感觉到玲奈倏地揪紧了自己的衣领  
吓得珠理奈立刻停止动作  
「痛吗?」  
「不…」玲奈摇了摇头「继续」  
珠理奈听话继续压进,直到整根手指都埋了进去  
被塞得满满的感觉完全不觉得只是一根手指的程度  
手指缓慢又深入地抽插着  
还在湿热的内壁中旋转按压,找寻着玲奈的敏感点  
玲奈整个人都被牵动着  
衬衫下的乳首因为冷空气和身体的刺激一直耸立着  
珠理奈的目光被它吸引,没做多想就贴上去,用舌尖绕着圈去温暖它  
「啊…!」  
突如其来的快感冲击着玲奈  
珠理奈猛然感觉到手指被紧紧夹住  
于是稍微加重力度继续往里面压进  
内壁被摩擦得越发敏感  
配合着咕啾咕啾的水声让两人都不禁觉得羞耻  
身体里的某处被珠理奈连连戳中,引起身体一阵又一阵的颤栗  
「再、再快一点…」  
玲奈内心的渴望打败了理智  
甚至微微弓起臀部,迎合着珠理奈的动作随之摆动  
珠理奈听从指令,手指在紧致的甬道里逐渐加速

朦胧中,玲奈瞄见地板上的倒影  
太阳就在背后照耀着她们,清晰反映出她们摇晃的身躯  
耳边传来属于珠理奈的喘息声,和自己零落的哼声混合在一起  
「珠理奈…」  
脑中闪过以往敲开保健室的门时她转过来对着自己扬起笑容的脸  
而现在抱紧自己的人就是她,在自己身体里的人也是她  
这样的想法再加上珠理奈的动作,玲奈清晰感觉到下身一阵阵紧缩  
拼命想要合拢的双腿像是要把珠理奈的腰夹断一样  
被紧紧钳住的手指无法再移动半分,珠理奈只能在深处勾弄着内壁  
直到玲奈的腰猛地一挺  
「嗯----!」  
压抑着的声音在珠理奈耳边释放出来  
最后身躯抖动着倒在了她的怀里

刚被云朵挡住的阳光又从窗口照进来  
玲奈的衣领不知道什么时候滑到肩膀后  
随着呼吸一起一伏的雪白肩头被太阳晒得反光  
珠理奈盯着看了两秒,慢慢把还留在玲奈体内的手指抽出来  
「嗯…」  
玲奈甜腻的声音在耳边响起  
珠理奈忍住笑声,用右手手臂把她撑住后再空出左手帮她把衣服拉好  
最后双手抱紧她,把她包裹在自己怀里  
靠在珠理奈的肩膀上休息的玲奈闻到她的外袍上有她秀发的香气  
混合着保健室里的药味  
她们的影子仍然重叠着,有种合二为一的错觉


End file.
